Drabble Collection
by Ariel-chan
Summary: Several drabbles I've written on various themes and characters, some of which won contests.


There are several 100-150 word drabbles in here of various moods and about various characters, some of which have won drabble contests. 

----

TITLE: Mischief Under the Mistletoe

PAIRING: Harry/Ron sort of

RATING: PG

WORD COUNT: 100

Harry and Ron stood with their hands on one another's shoulders, apparently either sharing a brotherly embrace or gazing lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Ron," Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Will your mother still send me gifts if I murder your brothers?"

"I dunno Harry," Ron muttered back in similar fashion. "But you'll have to beat me to it. And from what I heard earlier, I have to beat Ginny."

"Hallo there boys," cried George cheerfully from somewhere behind Harry's back. "Enjoying our new product, Must-Kiss Mistletoe?"

"GEORGE! I'M GONNA KILL-" he let Harry go.

BANG

TITLE: Unity

PAIRING: Gen, Founders

RATING: PG

WORD COUNT: 100

Salazar Slytherin stretched lazily, waking up from a very pleasant dream involving a snake and, well, it was a very pleasant dream. Unexpectedly in the middle or his slither deeper into the bed covers, his leg made contact with an unyielding object.

He looked over at the other side of the bed, eyes narrowed to suspicious slits, and met the cheerful morning gaze of his good friend Godric Gryffindor. He was naked.

"Good morning, Salazar," boomed Godric. "I wanted to talk to you about a house unity project I've just thought of."

Godric found himself in the hallway, students giggling.

TITLE: Signs of Spring Fever

PAIRING: various

RATING: PG

WORD COUNT: 100

Crookshanks was making eyes at Mrs. Norris, as much as a cat possibly could.

Mermaids could sometimes be seen leaping out of the lake in a game of Catch-You-Catch-Me.

The Ravenclaws had often been seen congregating in the hallways near the library in study groups of only two.

Many Hufflepuffs were seen with flowers pinned to their sweaters after Herbology.

The Gryffindors had taken to the skies on the pitch and started throwing parties in the castle.

The Slytherins seemed to be coming to class less and less often, and had rarely been sighted so many states of undress.

TITLE: Lapdog

PAIRING: None

RATING: G

WORD COUNT: 100

Pansy Parkinson, age eight, stood on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror, and pushed up on her nose. Her favorite aunt had a dog with a flat face and squinty little eyes whose cuteness she extolled constantly, dropping treats to it on her lap. Pansy wanted to be hand-fed sweets for all her life. Pansy wanted to be cute.

Her mother's mirror made shaming noises at her, "Quit that, dearie. Haven't you heard if you make faces they'll stick that way?"

"Shut up," Pansy said, stomping her small foot on the stool. "I'm going to be a pet!"

Title: Comfort

Rating: PG

Pairing: Harry/Ron

Words: 150- extended drabble

Written for: mel06

When twelve year-old Ron crawled into the bed nearly-twelve Harry was sleeping in at The Burrow prior to their second year at Hogwarts, his motive was the normal one for a boy who had grown up surrounded by older siblings. He was trying to break himself of the habit, but after a nightmare he still instinctively sought the comfort of sleeping with a warm, trusted body.

To Harry, who had slept in a tiny bed in a tiny room, alone and cold his entire life, it meant a lot. The action woke him up, and he lay awake the rest of the night, trying to make sense of what had happened.

When nearly-fifteen year-old Harry crawled into bed with Ron at Number 12 Grimmauld Place after a nightmare, it meant nothing to Ron but that Harry was like a brother to him. To Harry Potter, however, it meant the world.

TITLE: Waiting

PAIRING: N/A

RATING: PG

WORD COUNT: 100

"Where's Harry?"

"Where do you think?"

"Of course."

Harry rested his chin on his knees, tightened his arms around himself, and watched. The breeze blew, and the grass turned slowly brown as new grass grew up in the cracks of the cobblestones beneath him. Creatures magical and otherwise, people magical and otherwise crunched and swished across the yard and around him.

He watched the sky darken and the breeze strengthen until the braches rustled their thirsy leaves. He felt the first drops cool his skin and sighed as the summer rain washed the bloodstains from Malfoy Manor.

He could leave.

TITLE: Detention

PAIRING: -

RATING: PG

WORD COUNT: 100

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'."

Foul little boy, what does he know? You-Know-Who is dead and he should be well aware of that, I think, more than anyone. Little blighter just wants attention is what; can't stand the fact that his fame might wear off after a few more years of the Dark Lord being gone.

The boy doesn't know pain, it's obvious, raised to be famous, to be exalted for something he didn't even do on purpose.

He gasps, and I feel my mouth twitch upwards slightly. He will know pain. He won't forget.

TITLE: Drinks All Around

PAIRING: Lily/James, Snape/Lily if you wish to read it as such

RATING: G

WORD COUNT: 100

NOTES: Won Jessica's Pick in the recent contest theme "Celebration"

Lily Potter, nee Evans, had never expected to spend her wedding reception helping her new husband restrain his best friend from killing a guest. Back to the door, which jumped every time Sirius pounded on it from inside, sandwiched next to the man she should now be dancing with romantically in the (half, for Moony's sake) moonlight, she gave Snape an exasperated look.

"I came to drop off this," he said, letting a bundle of letters slide into the muddy grass. "Congratulations, I suppose."

As he stalked off, she stepped forward and Sirius came stumbling outside, champagne glass in hand.


End file.
